powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Storm
Thunder Storm is the thirty-first and thirty-second episodes in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. These episodes tell the story of the Dino Rangers and the Ninja Rangers' team-up. The entire cast from Power Rangers Ninja Storm reprise their original roles. Synopsis When Lothor returns from the Abyss of Evil, he turns the Wind Rangers evil and attacks the Wind Ninja Academy. Can Cam, Hunter, and Blake help the Dino Rangers stop them before Mesogog and Lothor team up to destroy the world? Plot Part 1 After almost a year, Lothor finally manages to escape the Abyss of Evil. Meanwhile at the Cyberspace, Kira recognizes Blake from somewhere and he gives her tickets to see his race. After beating their students, Shane, Tori, and Dustin find a message from Sensei telling them where to meet him. At the Dino Lab, Hayley detects a blanket of evil covering the entire state; originating from Blue Bay Harbor. The Ninjas meet with Sensei to discover that Lothor has returned. When he gives them new Morphers, they are put under an evil spell. It turns out to Lothor who has captured Sensei and now plans to use the Wind Rangers for his evil plan. At the Wind Ninja Academy, Cam is worried about Sensei. Kapri and Marah continue to be pests. Meanwhile, Conner, Ethan, and Kira watch Blake win his motocross race. Cam is looking for Sensei and the others when he discovers a slime that was at the Abyss of Evil. Lothor shows up with some new friends he made in the Abyss to take on the Wind Ninja Academy. The Wind Ninjas stand up to Lothor, but don't pose much threat. Dustin, Shane, and Tori show up on the scene to reveal they're allegience to Lothor. Dustin, Shane, and Tori morph into the Wind Rangers and begin attacking the Wind Ninja Academy. The Wind Ninjas don't stand a chance against the Wind Power Rangers. Lothor bottles up the Wind Ninja Students. Marah and Kapri promise to use their new ninja skills to help Lothor in hopes that he spares them. Cam returns to the Wind Ninja Academy to find it's been attacked. Cam calls up Hunter at the Thunder Ninja Academy to get his help. The Dino Rangers watch as the Wind Rangers and Lothor's forces attack Reefside. Conner, Ethan, and Kira go out to challenge the Wind Rangers, but with the help of Lothor's forces, the Wind Rangers kick their butts. Cam, Hunter, and Blake watch the fight from above. They watch as the Wind Rangers beat the Dino Rangers. The Dino Rangers decide to regroup. Mesogog is intrigued by these evil Power Rangers and when he recognizes the Kelzaks, he sends Elsa to find Lothor. Conner wants to destroy the Wind Rangers with the Dinozords, but Tommy insists they must find another way as they were once heroes who fought for good. At Lothor's new hideout, he gets an unsuspected visitor. Elsa has come to deliver a message to Lothor from Mesogog. Part 2 Hunter, Cam, and Blake enter the Abyss of Evil in search of their powers. Meanwhile, Mesogog is impressed with the evil Power Rangers and offers an alliance with Lothor. Blake, Cam, and Hunter arrive down in the Abyss of Evil. The Samurai Amulet is being guarded by Zurgane and his troops. The Wind Rangers show up at the Cyberspace to challenge the Dino Rangers. The two teams face off, but Conner insists they meet somewhere else. Shane suggests the Hubble Bridge. Cam reaches for the Samurai Amulet. Zurgane blasts Hunter and Blake over a ledge and Cam runs to their rescue. Cam is losing his grip, when someone shows up to help. The Wind Rangers show up to give the Dino Rangers a beating, but the Dino Rangers put up quite a fight. Hunter, Cam, and Blake join their comrads against in battle. They trick them into taking the right Power Discs, which reverses Lothor's spell. Back at the Dino Lab, the Rangers explain that Sensei came to their rescue just in time. All the Rangers are ready to take down Lothor and Mesogog. Tommy and Sensei remind them that this won't be easy and they will have to try their best. Elsa and Zurgane lead Mesogog and Lothor's forces into battle against the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers are ready for them and unite together and morph into action. All 11 Power Rangers unite together and prepare for battle. The Black Ranger and the Thunder Rangers fight together to destroy Zurgane. The Green Ranger and White Ranger team up against the Wolfblades. The Triassic Ranger and the Red Ranger both use their Battlizers to destroy Lothor's bodyguards. The Rangers are celebrating their victory when Marah and Kapri show up on the scene to release the captured Ninja students. All the Power Rangers gather together and celebrate their victory over Lothor. Mesogog is furious at Lothor's failure and the two of them face off in an intense battle. Mesogog overpowers Lothor with his psionic ability and imprisons him in a containment jar and collects him as a trophy for his victory. Unfortunately, the Power Discs had just enough power for one last morph. The other Rangers gather together to watch Blake win his race and the trophy. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog *Miriama Smith as Elsa Minor cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Grant McFarland as Lothor Notes *Lothor's bodyguards appeared in the Japanese Power Rangers show shown in Lost & Found in Translation, which was a dubbed and edited version of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. *Marah and Cassidy pass by each other at the end of Part 2. They both say to their partner that the other looks similar to themselves. This is a reference to the fact they are played by the same actress. *The idea early in Ninja Storm was that the Power Rangers teams before then were fictional, making Ninja Storm separate from the earlier continuity. Whether the idea was abandoned earlier than this episode's production, it is officially debunked with this team-up, since one of Dino Rangers was (semi-) original Power Ranger Tommy Oliver, thus connecting Ninja Storm to the rest of Power Rangers. Another instance is in "Legacy of Power" in which a clip is shown giving a broad outline of the preceding eleven seasons. *Part 2 is the first episode Mesogog is seen engaging in a fight. *The name of this episode partially follows the naming convention of Super Sentai team-ups, (newer team's name) vs. (older team's name) ie. Dino '''Thunder' vs. Ninja Storm'' = Thunder Storm. *When Blake Bradley walks into Hayley's Cyberspace, Kira Ford recognizes him. This could be a nod to the episode Legacy of Power which they saw the footage of Ninja Storm. **Kira asks Trent if he knew the guy. Trent wouldn't have known since he didn't appear until "White Thunder". Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Dino Thunder Category:Episode